I don't care how wealthy or pretty you are I just love the way you are
by PonokioWrites
Summary: Akarui Yowayuki, a princess from an ancient country, was cursed by an evil Mage, and became a pink Nicola (or Plue)! The evil Mage had also sealed her memories away and now she is a Plue without knowing her past... FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Chapter 1

**Ponokio: Another new fanfiction! This fanfiction is for my friend, who loves Gray alot! And my other friend suggested a Plue x Gray story... Well, since I agreed onto that, I decided to make an OC x Gray story! Please enjoy!**

**Gray: Ponokio does not own Fairy Tail!**

**Summary:**

**Akarui Yowayuki, a princess from an ancient country, was cursed by an evil Mage, and became a pink Nicholas (or Plue)! The evil Mage had also sealed her memories away and now she is a Plue without knowing her past. Unknowingly, she slept deeply and when she woke up, she realized she was on a bed, at a certain person's house, sleeping next to a certain man! Who is this guy... Who always seem to be stripping! Could this guy help Akarui to recover her memories, return back to her original form and find who is the evil Mage? Or will she forever be a Plue with no memories about her past?**

**-X791, before Fairy Tail was back from Tenroujima Island-**

_ "W-What are you gonna do to me?!" A girl cried out._

_"What am I gonna do to you?" The black-hooded man smirked. "Why can't you just see it, Your Highness?" He sighed. "Your mines have diamonds and jewels that can be rarely found! But you didn't use it for you country..."_

_"As if I could give it to people like you!" The girl bravely shouted back, she looked very scared, but to save her country, she will do anything. "You had destroyed my country, and now what are you gonna do to me?!"_

_"You had asked that question twice..." The hooded guy laughed. "Why, I'm gonna changed you into a cute, little creature... Since you love cute things, Your Highness, maybe you should thank me for making you one."_

_"W-What do you mean?!" The girl asked back. But suddenly, she suddenly blacked out._

**-X796, 21st August, 12:30PM-**

"What do you say, NAKED GUY?!"

"I SAY, FIRE BRAIN, IT'S YOUR TURN TO PICK A JOB NOW! And I'm not even na-"

"Gray, your clothes."

"WAHHH!"

It's just like any ordinary days in Fairy Tail, the guild was as noisy as ever. But, the noisiest people in the guild was quarreling even a single tiny thing, like always.

"Why can't you pick one yourself?!" The fire dragonslayer, Natsu Dragneel, shouted back, as he glanced at his frienemy, Gray Fullbuster.

"Cause it's your turn to pick today, I already picked a job yesterday." Gray replied, glancing back at Natsu.

"So? You can just pick again right?" Natsu said back.

"No." Gray simply replied back.

"Alright, you two! I will pick the job today." the Titania, Erza Scarlet, said as she pushed back Natsu and Gray's faces.

They quickly hold each other shoulders.

"We are gonna be best friends!" Gray quickly squeaked out.

"Aye! Aye!" Natsu said, as he act like his partner, Happy, who is an exceed and was currently trying to impress Carla.

**-X796, 21st August, 7.45PM-**

_**GRAY's P.O.V**_

I sighed as I walked on the streets of Magnolia Town. Today was another tiring day. And my stomach was grumbling. As I was about to open the door to my house, I noticed a small, pink figure with a carrot nose in a wooden box which was beside my house, sleeping. I almost choked as I saw... THE PINK PLUE! I cried out In my head. I quickly took the pink Plue out from the box and brought it back to my house. I put it at my table and stared and observed the pink Plue. It was not dead, it looks like it was sleeping soundly. And since this Plue is pink, I could only guess it is a female, right? Since the pink Plue was sleeping, I decided to leave it alone and made a small little bed for it.

After giving the pink Plue a little bed, I ate my dinner and immediately went to bed.

_**NORMAL P.O.V**_

**-X796, 22nd August, 1.12AM-**

The pink Plue woke up and the first thing she saw was a man, sleeping next to her! She tried to scream, but for some strange reason, she felt that her voice seem strange. Instead of how people could had scream, she could hear herself saying, "PUNNNNN!"

The pink Plue started to panicked. Where is she? Who is this man? WHO IS SHE?! No memories seem to have reached the pink Plue, as she tried very hard to remember what had happened in her past. Suddenly, the mysterious man woke up. "Ah, your awake?" the man asked. The pink Plue just stared at the man. The dark-blue colored hair man carried the pink Plue. "Do you need anything?" He yawned. "Are you hungry?"

The pink Plue wanted to ask who is he, but all she could hear was, "Pupuunnnnn" from herself. As the dark blue colored hair man walked to his kitchen, the pink Plue saw a mirror and to her horror, she isn't a human! She wanted to scream, but again, all she heard from herself was "Puuuuunnnnnnnnn!".

**Now how is the pink Plue gonna survive this madness?!**

**Ponokio: Prologue completed! XD**

**Juvia: JUVIA CANNOT FORGIVE THIS PLUE FOR GOING IN GRAY-SAMA's HOUSE!**

**Ponokio: J-Juvia-chan...**

**Juvia: *evil auras coming out* Juvia will kill anyone who creates a story like that! Gray-sama's house should only visited by me, and me alone!**

**Ponokio: o_o Please R&R~ *drag Juvia out***

**Juvia: Juvia will never! EVER! EVER! EVERRRRRRR~**

**Gray: *wear sunglasses* Never. Say. Never. *epic background music played***

**Got this joke from Nigahiga. XD But please! R&R! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ponokio: I had been looking at K Project fanfictions and I feel so motivated to do one! +w+**

**Gray: Just continue your old fanfictions... ==**

**Ponokio: O_O Hmph. Ponokio does not own Fairy Tail!**

**Oh and I realized, it is Nicola, and not Nicholas, =="""""**

**-X796, 22nd August, 4PM, in Lucy's house-**

"So... Is this the pink Plue you are talking about?" The Celestial Wizard, Lucy Heartfillia asked.

"Well, yea. I spotted it at a wooden box near my house." Gray replied.

"Wait, it's pink, right? Isn't it suppose to be a female Plue?" Natsu asked Gray.

"I don't know." Gray shrugged.

"What?! You picked it up and you don't know whether this pink Plue is a female or a male?!" Natsu asked, he had a shock face.

"You idiot flame brain! This Plue doesn't even talk! And there's no sign whether it's a male or female!" Gray shouted.

"You wanna fight, you dirty ice guy?!" Natsu shouted back, his face was near Gray.

"Dirty? I bath just now!" Gray said.

"Thats not what I meant!" Natsu huffed.

"Its starting again..." Lucy sighed as she facepalmed, and look at the pink Plue.

The pink Plue looked confused and stared at Lucy.

"Hm... A pink Plue in a box, huh..." Lucy wondered out loud. Maybe the owner abandoned it? There's only one way to find out...

"You fire-idiotic-brain-Salamander!" Gray and Natsu was still fighting.

"You naked ice Fullbuster who always get stalked by Juvia!" Natsu shouted back.

Lucy stared at both of them... And finally, she had enough.

"STOP!" Lucy shouted as she kicked Gray.

"FIGHTING!" Lucy shouted again as she kicked Natsu.

The two guys stumbled onto the ground and said, "S-Sorry..."

Lucy sighed. "Well, maybe this pink Plue's owner abandoned it or something. There's only one way to find out!"

She took out a key. "Open! To the gate of the Southern Cross! Crux!"

The pink Plue almost freaked out. A metal cross old guy just appeared out of nowhere!

"Crux, can you help me?" Lucy asked. "Do you know the owner of this Plue?" Lucy pointed at the pink Plue.

"Hmm..." Crux said, as he fell asleep.

"HIS SLEEPING!" Natsu cried out.

"No, his thinking." Lucy sighed.

Crux opened his eyes and shook his head."I do not remember this Plue."

"EH?!" Gray, Natsu and Lucy shrieked. But Crux went back to sleep.

"Is he thinking?" Gray asked.

"No..." Lucy sighed again. "His sleeping."

"Than what are we gonna do to this Plue?" Natsu asked.

"For now, we should just bring it home, it's already late." Lucy said. "Gray, I'm counting on you to bring this Plue back to your home."

"Don't worry." Gray smiled. He picked up the pink Plue and as he was about to walk away...

BAAAMMMM!

"Gahahahahaha! That's what you get for calling me 'Idiot Salamander!" Natsu laughed out. He used his leg and made Gray fell down on to the ground. But Gray accidentally kissed the pink Plue!

Natsu and Lucy were shocked. Magical dust swirled around the pink Plue... And revealed itself into a...

"S-She... That p-pink Plue..." Gray stammered as he quickly get up from the pink Plue and walked back.

The pink Plue revealed itself into a naked lady!

Gray and Natsu screamed and covered their eyes.

The lady had a long black hair, which can covered up her whole body, and her eyes were black too, her height was around Lucy's height, but a little taller. "What... Are you looking at?!" The lady coldly asked.

"U-Um..." Lucy stammered. "W-Why don't you wear this first?" She gave the lady's some clothes, which she hoped the lady could fit in. The lady quickly wore the clothes and before anyone could say another word, she dashed out of Lucy's house. She was so fast that it looked like as if she magically disappeared.

Gray just stared at the opened door. "There goes her." he sighed.

"You sure you don't wanna chase after her, ice brain?" Natsu asked.

Gray sighed again. "Didn't you see how fast she ran away? There's no chance for me to catch up with her." Gray looked at Lucy's house clock. "I think I will just go home, its already late, see you guys tomorrow!"

"See you, Gray!" Lucy smiled.

Natsu huffed. "Whatever. See ya naked Fullbuster."

**-X796, 22nd August, 6.05PM-**

_**GRAY's P.O.V**_

I decided to hang out around Magnolia Town for a while and went back home. But I didn't expect to see someone was already at my house.

"Ho? I didn't expect you to be here. How did you find my house?" I asked the blacked coloured hair lady.

"Smell." The lady just replied.

I kept silence for a while, confused. "Are you hungry? I bet you didn't eat for 2 days."

The lady nodded.

I sighed. This is gonna be a big problem. Especially when a Plue transformed into a lady.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Akarui Yowayuki." She replied.

"Where did you come from?" I asked again.

"I don't know." She said.

"How did you become a Plue?"

"I dont know."

"Don't you have any memories of your past?"

Akarui kept quiet and shook her head. "I don't know how did I come here, where am I from, and I do not have memories of my past... My mind is just... Blank."

"..." I stared at Akarui. "Maybe I should bring you to Fairy Tail guild, maybe someone can help you."

"Whatever." Akarui coldly replied as she lied down on my sofa and closed her eyes.

I scratched my head for a moment. I had a feeling from today onwards I'm gonna have a hard time communicating with this girl.

**Ponokio: Chapter finished! XD Thank you for reading! :3**


End file.
